


Keep Me

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Plug, Creampie, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lingerie, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: It is a dangerous dance which the two of them perform, where the touches are vaguely like those of a friend before they melt into tense and almost aggressive displays of lust.She knows she's better off not indulging in these selfish desires and yet Rosa'harrio just cannot deny herself the company of that lonely Ascian.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 29





	Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronnpto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/gifts).



Whatever touch the Ascian offers to her skin still feels somehow in defiance of everything that she represents. 

Of her own laws, or her reason for being perhaps. It’s difficult to explain, which is what keeps her silent when Emet-Selch asks how _wrong_ it must feel to be so very close to him like this; wrapped within his arms. She’s unable to answer when he muses aloud that she’s betraying her allies to be there and that surely she is defying it all simply to feel his touch against her skin…

“You’ve made it difficult to stray…” Rosa’harrio eventually says, watching the thin straps of her lacy bra roll from her shoulders with Emet’s wandering fingertips. The pretty fabric falls against the skin and slips along the changing textures of her bare flesh then to the cooler prosthetic of her arm. 

He’d told her that the deepest blue of the bottomless sea would suit her best and she was starting to believe that he was right as it sat loose and delicate against her. A set consisting of simply a bra and underwear and yet still she felt so naked beneath his gaze.

She cannot help but run her own fingers along the seams and patterns of it all. Admire how the dainty lace contrasts against the Ironwork-made asset and how it hangs around her frame as she awkwardly lies beside him on the bed. 

The room itself is far too large for just the two of them and seemingly built for much larger bodies to occupy, leaving her to be swallowed in the grandness of it all. And yet Emet-Selch is so close, brushing her skin and leaving her body tingling with a hungry anxiety. 

A desperate kind of hunger, interwoven with a pining she had not known until she had met him.

“Such is my charm, I’m sure.” _Always_ so cocky but he says it with such confidence that she believes it to be the truth, that he really has lured her here with words and cool manner alone. But at least here, in the privacy of this room somewhere in the depths of his constructed Amaurot, there’s no chance of her sins being discovered by prying eyes. Here she can at least pretend that her sins are for his gaze only with no need to justify herself aloud.

She tries to move just a little, only to adjust herself, but a soft moan parts her lips as sensations momentarily dormant resurface and spread throughout her body. A test of her durability, he had said, as Emet-Selch had pushed a small toy inside of her and readjusted her pretty lingerie back across her behind. Something to keep her occupied before he decides to push inside of her again himself. 

Just a simple thing really, one manifested from his own will, but whenever she moves it feels massive; stretching her ass in a way she had not expected to enjoy quite this much. But it was also torture simply rolling around the bed with only _that_ to pleasure her, not when her forbidden fruit lay beside her with a teasing smile dancing across his features.

“ _Hm_? Speak up will you, I don’t communicate with grunts after all.” He’s all sly grins and wicked tones and Rosa’harrio sighs in frustration, clinging to him as she pulls her body flush against his. She could simply remove it herself, but there’s a quiet side to her that likes how he commanded her to keep it inside until he deemed it time to pull it out. A part of her which has always longed for the dominance of someone capable of keeping her beneath them, for the whims of pleasure and power alone. 

_Gods_ , truly she has fallen, hasn’t she? Such a disgrace, and yet she feels no shame, **not yet.**

“ _Please_ , I need…” She cannot say the words, not even after he’s fucked her already so many times in so many places. In secret corners and tucked away rooms, just out of sight of her allies that once he’s finished filling her up and left her to be on her way, she cannot look her friends in the eye right away. The addiction she cannot yet admit and yet stumbles after each and every time. 

_“Emet…”_

Her eyes sing of a desperation which only _he_ can sate and when he moves to pull herein order to face the bedsheets, it is an act of **mercy**. Taking pity on such a wanting creature. “Only if you beg as sweet as this, it suits you looking so pitiful, as I have told you many times before. Watching you _writhe_ amuses me.” But his words are not spite-laced or cruel, nor are the kisses he presses to her spine which cause her hairs to stand on edge. 

He trails more of them across her trembling back, dipping to where the flesh of her arm meets the differing textures of her prosthetic limb. But he does not shy from kissing her along that either as he moves back and over her, covering her body with his own warm one. 

It’s easy for her head to grow foggy and waver heavily when he does such seemingly gentle and romantic things, when he pauses his rather acidic manner of playfully addressing her to instead litter sweet kisses to every part of her he can reach. 

It feels almost foreign how he switches like this but it soon comes to an end when his hands grip her hips roughly and pull her backside up. Her face falls but meets soft and plush cushions causing her cry of surprise to become a muffled one. 

“Hmmph!” Any word that cry might have resembled comes merely as a muted vibration against the pillow as Emet rubs her through the fabric of the underwear. 

The lace brushes against her aching clit and she squirms wildly in response. Already so wet from him pushing the toy inside of her and simply teasing her with the promise of fucking her again, her previously untouched entrance drools with excitement. 

“ _Ask nicely_ and perhaps I’ll fill you properly this time, hm.” 

The words are like velvet against the fur of her ear, Rosa’harrio’s tail whipping about behind her in tentative joy. She feels how his bare hands trail along the curves of her back, running over the fabric of the underwear she wonders if he had planned to dress her in all along. Dressing her up as his toy to tease and play with, to fill and do with as he sees fit. 

She lifts her head from the pillow and summons a few steady breaths before speaking. “Yes, _please…_ I need... to feel you inside…” Glad is she that her face is angled away from him so that he cannot jest at her flushed cheeks. So easily embarrassed at the best of times but she feels her face burning like the heat of a naked flame at her own words. “Make me yours…”

“Oh? I do believe that much has already been established, my dear. You’ve been mine from the start.” As he speaks he begins pulling aside her lingerie, tugging down her panties until they loop around just one leg. The nakedness which meets her pussy feels suddenly cold in comparison to the warmth of the fabric, but the sensation is brief as his cock brushes against her. The heat cascades between her legs and she exhales heavily against the cotton of the pillow. 

Emet spares her of any more of that desperate waiting and once he’s rubbed the tip of himself against her soaked lips a few times, he pushes in nice and slow. His cock enters her with a deliberately cruel pace as he takes his time, revelling in how her body squeezes around him with every inch that pushes inside. 

“You belong to _me_ , dearest hero. Have I not told you that enough?” 

She means to reply but the words are plucked from her as his fingers curl around the base of the toy still embedded into her rear. He pushed it in further, earning a gasp of pleasurable surprise, slowly pushing and pulling on it as he begins to move his hips at a similar pace.

In and out, dragging his cock against her tightening inner walls, as the toy fucks her deep in her other hole. It’s enough to make her shudder and to have her thrust keenly against the sheets as her spine curves like a kitten’s under a warm sunbeam. 

“However much you wish to strike me down, it seems you are far too weak to ignore even the most basic of your primal instincts… The need for pleasure, the need for someone to tame your best-like strength” 

How he manages to wax poetic as he’s driving his cock deep into her she has no idea, but she wails against the pillow as his thrusts quicken. He’s fucking her harder now, holding onto her hips with a tight grip of his single hand as his dick throbs within her. She feels so full, impossibly so, as he alternates between fucking one hole while pushing the toy deeper into the other.

And just as he says, she is weak to do little about it. She wants it so badly that she cannot for the life of her even speak in response. Her lips part but all that passes through are sharp high-pitched moans and squeals, gasps and choking cries of pleasure as he drives in deep. 

“A-ah! Ahh… _ha…_ ah…”

“ _That’s it_ , my little hero. Your body is mine, as is your shattered, _broken_ soul.”

With his free fingers he pulls and plays with the toy; coaxing it out of her before plunging it back inside. At times he seems as if he means to pull it free but instead keeps it locked in around its widest part, causing Rosa’harrio to whimper below. Emet’s eyes watch her tail whenever he suddenly alters his thrusts, amused with how it flicks about impatiently when he slows or how it falls pliant when he’s pounding into her pussy relentlessly. 

He can feel her spasming around him with every deep grind of his hips, when his balls settle against her and his dick fills her completely. How she squirms desperately and buries her face with shame into the bed when she finally cums hard around him. 

Only a few more quick and heavy thrusts into her tight wet heat and he’s groaning above her, his cock dribbling release into her and filling her with it. Hot cum spurting as she squeezes around him. She feels every drop of it with him still grinding against her and filling her _perfectly_ with all he has to give. “ _Mine_.” She swears she hears him say, but it’s far too quiet for her to be certain.

That addictive feeling returns and it’s a reminder that whatever this is that she’s got herself into, she has no intention of giving it up just yet. 

Everything from how his cock drags pleasure so easily from her, to how he finally pulls the toy free from her with a foreign gentleness and to how in his brief tender moments he feels more like a lover than an enemy, it’s all part of the mess that makes up her conflicted feelings about him. 

Whereas for him, that complication is _so_ much more detailed. 

It is a dangerous dance which the two of them perform, where the touches are vaguely like those of a friend before they melt into tense and almost aggressive displays of lust. Even in this secret place where they need not perform the roles of hero and enemy, the dance never falters. 

Emet moves from behind her to sit at her side along the bed. He watches as she rises from the sheets and he takes her prosthetic hand in his to help her do it. He is not exactly gentle with her but neither does he cast her aside. The largeness of the bed looms over her but he reaches for her hips as a gesture for her to stay close and she finds herself obliging. 

Soon enough they are wrapped in one another’s arms and Rosa’harrio is suddenly reminded of a painting she once saw of a small mouse sniffing the paw of a tiger pretending to sleep. But who in this situation is the mouse, she wonders as Emet’s eyes close and she remains wide awake. Left to question herself in the quiet of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
